


杰森陶德漂流记

by Silvia_ZC



Category: Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_ZC/pseuds/Silvia_ZC
Summary: 我第一次爱抚你是用锋利的刀尖划过过你的胸膛，第一次与你交心是用手触碰你不再跳动的心脏，第一次进入你是深入腹腔取出你已经开始腐化的内脏。
Kudos: 6





	杰森陶德漂流记

**Author's Note:**

> 老文重发，写于20181112 紧接dc大事件危机中的英雄和红头罩v2#26#27  
> 后续剧情我写的时候不知道！  
> 老文重发！老文重发！老文重发！重三  
> 预警：  
> 轻微的jayroy暗示，全看你怎么理解  
> 有尸体描写  
> 最后祝看文愉快

杰森从没想过他再次听到罗伊的消息是这样的情景下，他和布鲁斯并肩坐在一片狼藉的餐厅喝着咖啡。  
不久前红头罩在哥谭谋杀企鹅未遂，惹来了蝙蝠侠的制裁。后来发生的事情就像是坠机，一切都不受控制，无能为力只能眼睁睁看着那钢铁巨鸟砸向地面，七零八落。不过也确实是坠机，只不过坠的不是飞机而是他们法外者在哥谭上空的基地。不过就按造成的破坏来说和坠机也没差，除了，比扎罗和阿尔拦住了坠落的飞鸟。想到这他宁愿他们没有，这样，他身边还能有人能说点什么打个岔让把他从现在这种身体被掏空的虚无感中拖出来。

布鲁斯在他旁边坐着说着什么，杰森一句都不想听，也不在乎。见鬼的他现在面对布鲁斯都没有情绪波动了。他被自己的冷静吓到了，没有失望，没有憎恨，没有恐惧，甚至都没有愤怒，什么都没有。他满脑都是罗伊死了。死了。他的眼前慢慢蒙上一层绿色，是拉撒路池的颜色。也是他回复神志后第一眼看到的颜色。当然，除了他刚刚醒来被关在棺材中的黑暗。他知道拉撒路池能带回罗伊，而他不能这样做。耳边布鲁斯的话语渐渐变成拉撒路池引人堕落的窃窃私语。他忍不住双手插入发间捂住耳朵闭上了眼。只是一瞬间，他被吓到一样，松开手睁开眼。那一瞬间他仿佛又回到了池水中。撕破破耳膜的尖叫，身体被池水洗涤的剧痛，肺部灌满邪恶的灼烧感。他深吸了一口气，别去想那个该死的池子，保持清醒，保持冷静，杰森！他不停的深呼吸。好让因为雨水而微凉的空气把顺着肺部一路向上的烧灼感驱散。  
他行尸走肉般随着布鲁斯踏出餐厅  
“要我载你一程吗？”  
“不，我需要透透气。”杰森抬起头，雨水落在他脸上。  
……  
“嘿，是我，小杰鸟。”他举着手机。  
他原本以为这会很难，然而在听到罗伊的声音后他自然而然的开口了。他絮絮叨叨的说了很多好似这样就能压住耳边拉萨路池的絮语。这不像他，他们从来都是打打闹闹的，动作多过言语。他这次却一反常态，事无巨细的说着他们分别后的一切，关于黑面具，阿尔，比扎罗，自杀小队，一点一点，再长的故事都有结尾的时候。他终于说到了企鹅人，然后是布鲁斯。  
他要面对罗伊的死亡。  
他停顿的越来越多。  
“……你一直是我最好的朋友……”  
杰森笑着。  
“你这个废物，居然把自己搞死了……”  
像是每次行动完，彼此包扎伤口的时候互相抱怨，打趣一样。  
“别以为这样就能躲开惩罚，等我见到你的时候，肯定要把你揍得半死。”  
他无话可讲了，所有一切他能想到的都已经说过了，他不想像个上了年纪的老人一样重复自己的话。  
但却不愿意挂断电话。挂断意味着说再见，而这次是永别。  
他仰着头，兜帽划落，雨水打湿了他的脸。  
一秒，两秒……  
他还是重复了一遍。  
“我没在开玩笑，我一定狠狠揍你一顿！等我下次见到你的时候。”  
杰森还是没能说出再见。他挂了电话，看着手机联系人上罗伊搞怪的头像，按下了删除键。  
同时他手机上跳出来了一同信息，星火发出了邀请法外者重聚的信号。  
显然泰坦接收了罗伊的尸体，而星火邀请杰森一同调查这起事件。他看着信息顿住了，不知是否应该回复。他还没准备好，再次见到罗伊。杰森不知道在见到罗伊的时候能否克制住把他丢进拉撒路池的欲望，这样他就可以修理一顿把自己小命玩没了的罗伊。他想到罗伊的死，愤怒像是雨水一样慢慢浸入他的皮肤。已经压下去很久的拉萨路影响在慢慢复苏，他对罗伊的悲伤在慢慢变淡，连同对于拉萨路池的忌惮也在慢慢消退，他的情绪在被那抹绿色一点一点吞噬。  
杰森回复了一句好，随后手机滑落，摔在了地上。他也靠着栏杆慢慢坐下，拉起兜帽遮住了表情，也盖住了那慢慢变绿的眼睛。

星火的效率十分高。不知她怎么说服得泰坦和联盟或许还有绿箭，显然罗伊的后续调查已经完全归属与法外小队了。杰森起身拍拍裤子，登上了星火的飞船。  
即使有一段时间没见，他们彼此也不见生疏。星火好似感觉到什么，她飞到了杰森面前，“你好像不太对劲。”  
“拜托，罗伊死了。我有一百种理由不对劲。”杰森勉强的扯了一下嘴角。  
星火凝视着她，然后灼热包围了杰森。  
杰森僵硬了一瞬间，随后回抱了星火。热度刷过他脸上的汗毛，让杰森不自在的歪了下头。  
“你会好的。”星火对杰森点点头，好似也在对她自己说。  
即使知道塔玛兰星人处理情绪同地球人不同，杰森还是控制不住的感受到了无力，整个事件好像只有自己在乎，而其他人根本漠不关心。  
他们一前一后走向医疗室，沉默着。而杰森仍然听得到耳边恶魔的低语，来自那名为拉萨路池的恶魔。

杰森在看到罗伊毫无生气躺在冰冷的解剖台上时才意识到自己远没有接受现实。他的血液冲上头顶，随后被罗伊那张面具般脸上闭着的眼睛盯得手脚发凉。他的内脏绞在了一起，胃被挤压过食道，他难以忍住挤到喉间的干呕声。即使他尽力压住了。柯莉注意到了他的不自然。  
“你确定你没问题？我们可以等，联盟也在调查其他受害者。”  
杰森把手握拳放到手边，清了清喉咙，好似这样就能把他情绪也清出去一样。  
“我会好的，继续吧，早点开始，早点就能找到那个狗娘养的，而找到他之后……”杰森住口了，他意识到不管他对凶手做什么也不能把罗伊带回来了。  
罗伊死了，彻彻底底的。他僵在解剖台前，低头看着罗伊，而罗伊用他那失了血色显得青紫的凹陷的眼皮回望他。  
杰森不忍再看，用手挡住了罗伊的脸，却不敢触摸他的脸。他怕摸到冰凉的罗伊，这样他起码还能骗骗自己这是个恶作剧，下一秒他会跳起来扑倒杰森，并且拍下他悲伤又混杂着震惊欣喜的傻样，然后哈哈大笑着不顾他的阻拦设置成杰森的内部通讯的头像。然后柯莉会在一边笑着看他们胡闹，在冲突升级的冲时候插入他们中间，一边一个拉开他们，然后抱着手臂挡在中间，用眼神表达着他们破坏飞船的不满。罗伊就会狗腿的对着科莉打哈哈，杰森会啧啧嘲讽着罗伊翻脸比翻书还快，最后两人一起夹起尾巴灰溜溜的清理他们造成的破坏——在柯莉充满压迫性的目光下。  
他能感受手下罗伊身上散发出来的死亡的寒意，手背是星火身体里的能量带来的热度，可这半点都传不到罗伊身上。柯莉带着灼热气息的手握住了杰森，拉下了他的手。他看着已经穿戴齐整就差手套的科莉，显然他已经呆愣在原地有一会了。  
“不如我们今天先做一下必要的记录。”柯莉的声音还是一如既往的平静，但是她很贴心的没有说出检查尸体外伤。她看得出来杰森不在状态，他还没有准备好面对罗伊的死亡，尤其是即将因为尸检而变得更加破碎的罗伊。  
杰森除了说好并说不出其他了。他还困在他们一起清理飞船的回忆中。  
这样说着，在他整理情绪的时候，柯莉已经手脚利落的脱下了罗伊的衣服，仔细的擦拭着他身上的血迹。每次他们行动后都是这样彼此处理伤口的，只是这次罗伊身上的伤口不会再愈合了。  
他控制不住自己的眼睛跟随着科莉检查伤口的手，她时不时按压，或者用工具探伸。他的呼吸和心跳逐渐加快，他从没想过再次见到罗伊是在这种情况下。同他道别的罗伊还是如此鲜活的在他脑海中带着笑容招手告别，而现实的他反而死气沉沉，躺在冰冷的金属解剖台上。杰森仿佛感受到了那金属的温度，他抱住了自己的胳膊，在科莉注意到之前又放下了手。  
科莉的注意力短暂的离开了罗伊和杰森，她认真的记录着伤口。杰森趁着这个档口强迫自己转开头，不去看罗伊那仿佛无机物一般的肤色，强迫自己冷静下来，调整过于急促的呼吸和心跳，那不是罗伊的尸体，只是精细的雕塑，古罗马的那些漂亮精致的大理石雕塑……也和那些石料一样冰冷。他攥紧双手。  
深呼吸，在他觉得已经准备好面对罗伊的尸体后，却看到了扬起的白布缓缓落下，盖住了罗伊，也阻隔了尸体散发着带着寒意的死亡气息。不知不觉间科莉已经检查记录了所有外伤，拉过白布盖住了尸体。  
“抱歉，科莉，我以为我可以的，我以为我准备好了。”杰森仍然站在台子边，把脸埋入手中。科莉洗着工具。  
“我真的很抱歉，柯莉，你一回来就要面对这个。”杰森穿过手掌发出的声音闷闷的。  
“我知道，你不用说。”她用令人安心的声音说着，“嘿，我同地球人处理情绪的方式不同不代表我不懂。”  
她站到了他身边，揽住他肩膀，抵住杰森的额头。  
她看得出杰森在哀悼罗伊，而且她也在努力接受罗伊死亡的事实。他们都需要一点时间。  
在她想好如何开口之前，杰森已经抢先说出了明天继续。

杰森回到了他在飞船上的房间，已经有一段时间没来过了，一切东西还是原本的样子，包括那张罗伊拍下他们在科莉飞船坠落的那个海岛沙滩上笑闹的照片。它仍然摆在床头，照片里面的罗伊仰着头对着镜框外的杰森笑得灿烂。他叹了口气，把相框倒扣。坐在床边，杰森两手撑在膝盖上，揉搓着脸颊。随后他后悔了，罗伊拍那张照片时也是这样搓着他的脸，那时他在沙滩边，艾森斯通知他关于大种姓的噩耗后刚刚离开，而罗伊和柯莉探讨着杰森和他头罩讲话究竟算不算自言自语*。他皱着眉头，脸色不太好，他瞟到罗伊和星火说了什么，他们点点头。罗伊奔过来，从背后抱住杰森，跳起来挂在他身上，用腿控制住他双手的动作，揉乱了他的头发。随后罗伊搓着他的脸颊扯出一个扭曲的表情，没等他说话，罗伊就咋咋呼呼地在他耳边叫起来：“有什么事情不能和我们说？非要和头罩说？”  
他刚想解释关于旁人看不到艾森斯，就被罗伊下一句话堵的无话可说。  
“你知道你那个头盔叫做头罩而不是星期五吧？你是Robin而不是Robinson*吧？”  
杰森这下不需要罗伊扯着他的脸也笑了。  
“是红头罩，早就不是罗宾了，更不是鲁滨逊。”杰森想耸耸肩，然而挂在他身上的罗伊并不允许他这么做。  
“好好好，小杰鸟，你说的对。”他即使看不到罗伊也知道他肯定是一脸敷衍。  
“柯莉，来搭把手？”罗伊招呼着早在他们身边环绕着飞行的柯莉。  
她笑着抱住两人，直直地冲上天空，带到他们海边，停顿在高空中，随后她调皮的眨了眨眼。  
“吸气闭眼……”  
“深水炸弹发射咯！”罗伊充满活力的声音接上科莉的话。  
柯莉松开了手，随着他们的下落一起俯冲。  
罗伊仍然死死缠着杰森的胳膊，在即将入水的一瞬间罗伊狠狠的推了一把杰森的肩膀，柯莉配合的伸出手拉住罗伊。他们哈哈大笑，看着杰森猝不及防只有自己被扔入大海的傻样，罗伊的飞行器也盘旋过来，一刻不停的对着他们拍来拍去。然而他们没想到是杰森在完全被淹没之前抓住了罗伊的脚腕，重力加速度还有最后罗伊那狠狠的一压，罗伊拉着着来不及反应的柯莉一同入水了。这下是杰森得意得看着罗伊震惊得张大嘴的傻样，他很确定罗伊至少吞了一大口海水。他们笑闹着，而飞行器一直任劳任怨的围绕着他们拍着照片。  
最后大家一起用最原始的方法慢慢游回海岛上，罗伊羡慕的看着柯莉蒸发了身上所有海水，而自己只能忍受带着盐分带来的粘腻感，和脚上身上沾得满是沙子。不过想到杰森也和他一样，这让他好受了一点。随后罗伊拿起手机，查看着飞行器传来的照片。  
“哈哈哈哈你……你看小杰鸟被推入水中的那样，像个傻逼一样……”罗伊笑得上气不接下气，举着手机，给科莉看。科莉也笑起来，杰森懊恼的哼了一声，冲过来作势要抢手机。  
“怎么不看看你被我拽住脚腕的时候惊慌的样子，像一只拒绝洗澡的猫一样张牙舞爪！”  
杰森扑向他们，柯莉灵巧的飞开，坚决表示对于在沙滩上滚来滚去不感兴趣。罗伊一只手努力举高手机。一手极力推开杰森的头。  
“嘿嘿嘿，冷静小杰鸟！”  
“我很冷静，快把手机交出来！”他攥着罗伊的衣服，指尖够到了手机。  
“柯莉，我亲爱的，别看热闹了，帮把手啊？！”罗伊快要坚持不住了。  
“不要，刚刚我帮你的忙最后帮到落海。”科莉插着腰，飞在一旁幸灾乐祸的看着他们打打闹闹。  
罗伊无法，突然向后仰倒，杰森的手擦过手机，没抓住。他们倒在了沙滩上。沙子瞬间滚了他们一身。  
柯莉不给面子的大笑起来，快速的捡起掉落在一旁的手机。  
“快看刚刚拍下的照片，你俩就像是裹好面包糠马上就可以下锅炸的两个虾球。”柯莉快速的备份了一份照片。她反转手机，平行的飞在他们正上方好让纠缠的两人看到照片。  
最后科莉被突然弹起的两人拽下来，一起滚到沙滩上。  
“这是你们先开始的！现在我要开始反击了！”柯莉佯装生气的皱着眉，嘴角却勾起了弧度。  
她的话毫无威慑力，被两人一人一边压住，一捧沙子撒在她身上，一场三人混战开始了。  
他们精疲力尽，趴在在在沙滩上看着飞行器拍的照片，一起选出了这张。  
回到了飞船上，罗伊拿出已经印好的三张照片，每人一张，罗伊郑重的在照片背面写下三人的名字和日期，然后皱着眉冥思苦想。他很少看到罗伊这么苦恼的样子。他捏捏罗伊的肩膀，又有一些沙子从着衣服褶皱中滑出来。  
这个动作换来了星火的瞪视。杰森装作害怕的缩了缩脖子。  
“别瞪我们，你也为这些黏在我们身上的沙子贡献了一分力。”  
杰森摊开手，更多沙子掉了出来，眼看科莉就要把他们俩扔出去，他赶忙转移话题。  
随手拿起一张照片，问道：“嘿，罗伊，你在苦恼什么呢？”  
“我在想该怎么写地点，无人岛听起来太无趣了，没一点法外特色！”罗伊皱着眉，下意识咬着手中的笔。  
科莉转过头不去看那两个像打烂了的沙袋一样的人。已经学会了忽略那些动一下就会滑落的沙子砸到地上的轻微声响。  
“克鲁索岛咯！”杰森看着照片笑道。  
“棒！”罗伊小小的赞叹一声，站起来撞了一下杰森的肩膀，还顺手还扒了一把他头发。杰森都能感受到沙子从他头发里掉出来。  
罗伊的这个动作换来了柯莉眯着眼威胁地对着他们咧开了嘴。杰森毫无察觉，而罗伊看到了，他搓了搓手，移开了视线。  
罗伊对杰森做了个鬼脸。“下次我不会再调侃你会对头罩说话了。”科莉也在一旁附和的点点头。  
杰森伤脑筋地捂住额头，想到他已经解释了无数遍就感到头痛无力。  
“要我说几遍，我在跟艾森斯说话，你们只是看不见她，懂？”他板起脸，努力显得严肃。  
“好的好的，记住了，你的头罩叫艾森斯，还是个女孩子。”罗伊摆摆手，显然不会放弃玩这个梗。  
“算了算了，随你们开心。”杰森努力保持的严肃表情破功了，也笑了。  
罗伊递给他一张照片，本应该是写地点的地方写着“纪念我们克鲁索岛的诞生！”  
柯莉看着照片背面的岛名，好似有些不解，不等她问，罗伊已经凑过去唠唠叨叨地给外星公主解释着这个经典的地球名著。杰森扬着眉毛在旁边不停的挑着他的错，作为罗伊开他头罩玩笑的报复。  
柯莉显然很享受他们你来我往的拌嘴。  
罗伊只得好脾气的忍着，给了杰森一个你看一会给柯莉解释完我怎么收拾你的眼神。  
杰森蹭到柯莉的视觉死角对他做了十足嘲讽的表情。然后在罗伊讲完的一瞬间溜回了房间里。徒留罗伊慢了一步在房门外跳脚。  
照片被他放到了床头。

杰森从记忆中抬起头，向后倒去。他陷入柔软的床上，像是坠入水中，皮肤带着海水带来的细微紧绷感。蓝色慢慢变成不详的绿色，哦不……拉萨路又开始讲话了。杰森用胳膊挡住了眼睛，企图不去看那刺眼的绿。然而这并不管用，他知道他没在池子里，只是如此靠近死亡翻出了他复活后的记忆，以及睁开眼看的铺天盖地的绿色。他烦躁的锤了一下床，翻身拉过枕头盖住头，试图堵住那恼人的低语。可是那说话声越来越清晰，越来越响亮，越来越……像罗伊。  
罗伊过于轻柔的声音在耳边响起，杰森条件反射的一颤。  
“那个地方……”  
杰森装作听不到，是拉萨路在扰乱他的思想。  
“你知道……”  
不，我不知道，他说服自己那是幻觉。  
“你能救我……”  
那不是罗伊，罗伊不会说出这样的话。  
“拉萨路池……”  
罗伊循循善诱，像是分享着什么秘密一样。  
“在召唤你！”  
突然的尖叫让杰森从床上弹起来。  
“送它去……”  
罗伊的声音带着哭腔。  
“带我回来……”  
罗伊在恳求他。

“好。”他又回到了解剖台旁边，说出来了同意的话。

他清醒过来的时候已经抱着罗伊的尸体站在拉萨路池旁边了，池子散发的荧光照亮了周围。地面被血液覆盖，散落了一地人蝠的残肢断臂，这个拉萨路池长年不被使用，恶魔之首上次使用这个池子已经是近百年前的事情了。这是池子告诉他的。  
要不是雷霄·奥古知道所有接触过池水的人都会对拉萨路池有自然感应说不定都不会派出人蝠看守这里。  
再次面对拉萨路池让杰森抱着罗伊的手不由自主的颤抖。随后他稳住了。他收回即将踏入池水的脚步，像是看出他的退缩，裹着白布的罗伊睁开了眼睛，抬起头，用浑浊干瘪，蒙着死亡白翳的双眼瞪着杰森，张开他那青紫的嘴唇，发出的却是拉萨路池的嚎叫。  
杰森的瞳孔放大了。  
“救救我……”痛苦的恳求。  
“救救我。”温柔的协商。  
“救我！”强硬的要求。  
你知道我无法拒绝你的要求。  
杰森迈入了那抹荧绿色。  
罗伊的尸体重若千钧，坠得杰森胳膊生疼。他被带倒，双膝跪地，大半个身子泡在水中，但他还是死死地抱住罗伊，勉强地把他托在池水上方，包裹着尸体的白布缓缓滑入拉萨路池。  
“天啊！”是星火，她飞过来，夺过罗伊。落在池边。  
“抱歉。”杰森仍然跪在池水里，柯莉的声音和手上重量的离开让他短暂的清醒，只来得及说出一句话就又被拉萨路控制了。  
眼看他就要栽入水中沉到池底，千钧一发，柯莉勾住他还没没入水中的肩膀，把他拉出来。  
即使是短暂接触也足够拉萨路池再次入侵杰森的大脑。一切不快的记忆被放大，扭曲，变成了纯粹的恶意。  
怒火顺着池水烧起来。他不受控制的攻击了还抱着他的柯莉。  
柯莉在杰森眼睛变为浑浊的绿的时候就已经警惕了，她及时避开了捅向她腹部的匕首。  
“是我，你的同伴，我是柯莉！”星火拉开距离，飞在半空闪躲着红头罩的子弹和暗器，她不想伤害他。试图唤醒他。  
柯莉无计可施，她看过拉萨路池的资料，也知道同伴身上发生的事情，然而这不代表她懂得怎么应对眼前的情况。她知道她需要尽力让杰森清醒过来。她开始喊杰森的名字，从代号到昵称。  
“红头罩！是我！”回应她的只是更加猛烈的火力。  
“罗宾！”这个名字似乎起到了反作用。星火皱着眉头抿着嘴，她立刻改口。  
“杰森！杰森·陶德！”  
……  
“小杰鸟！醒醒！”他终于有了些反应，似是犹豫，他放低了枪口，星火抓住这个机会打晕了他，他似乎是在晕过去之前清醒了一瞬间。他做了一个罗伊的口型，然后错愕的看着抱住他的星火。

不知过了多久，他从那片浑浊的荧绿色的水底挣扎着游到水面，海水声有些嘈杂。他四处环视，看着远处的克鲁索岛，奋力地游去。  
他上岸的同时也醒了。

他坐起来愣了一会，捏着太阳穴缓解好似被卡车碾过的头。他隐约记得经历了一场战斗，然而身上却没有一丝伤痕，他带着困惑起身去洗漱。  
他先看到了在镜子中看到了自己泛着青黑的眼底和下巴上的胡茬互相呼应，配着他惨败的脸色，嘿，在医疗室躺着的那位瞧着都比自己气色好。他扒了扒挡在额前凌乱的头发，猝不及防他对上了自己浑浊的绿眼睛，突然意识到了自己在昏迷之前做了什么，记忆和情绪像是海啸一样冲他砸下来，更糟糕的是那海啸是也是浑浊的荧绿色的。  
他被拉萨路池蛊惑，差点把罗伊放入拉萨路池，他低下头，接了一杯水，漱口，期待清水能冲淡嘴里的苦涩。这反而起了反效果，他喉头发紧。杰森不希望发生在他身上的事情发生在罗伊身上，使用过拉萨路池的人会有一部分永远留在池子里。而他们永远都不知道丢失了什么。回来的人会被池子扭曲。他不应当自私的打扰罗伊的安眠。  
口中的还没冲干净的牙膏沫突然泛起了池水的辛辣，他胸口一闷。他被那名为拉萨路池的恶魔攥住了，逐渐收紧的恶意挤出来一股说不清是生理还是心理上的恶心，他要吐了。一路上涌的胃酸呛入鼻腔，火辣辣的，他呛咳着，透过水汽的双眼看着反射着荧绿色的液体同生理性的泪水一起流入下水道。  
再次接触池水显而易见的让他受到了极大的影响，尤其是在他在面对罗伊死亡时逐渐降低的自控力。  
他屏息了一下，简单的擦了把脸，接触到水的皮肤泛起一阵紧绷。他抬起头看着他退去浑浊却泛起鲜亮不详的荧绿色的双眼。他被魇住了。  
他挣扎着，把注意力转到其他地方，想想罗伊，不不，想想阿尔和比扎罗，不能想这个，他默默的把苦涩和他们三人一起咽下去。想想哥谭，想想阿福的甜饼，还有在他身边的柯莉。他知道他们隔了一道门，如果他现在冲出去就能看到在门口等他的柯莉。想着他好像都能感受到了她身上辐射出的暖意。他想到了要是科莉没能及时赶到，他在那个池子里泡个十七、十八分钟之后会不会出来就拥有星火同款双眼了。想象了一下自己如果有在夜晚像探照灯一样的绿眼睛，好像还有点酷，但是更多的是滑稽，这景象让他成功的驱赶了恶意。他揉揉脸，企图让自己僵硬的嘴角拉出一个笑容。他看着自己挤出的扭曲狰狞的表情，他打赌镜子里这张脸比小丑的笑脸还可怕。  
他双手撑在洗手台上，转开目光。他开始洗澡，好似这样就能冲掉拉萨路留在他身上的印记。  
他是真的真的很想罗伊，想狠狠修理一顿那个玩脱了的混蛋，然后说着“欢迎回来”再用力的拥抱他，勾着他的脖子，用力到罗伊涨红脸拍他胳膊求饶。  
他下意识的用手腕抹抹发烫的眼睛，清洁剂刺激着眼泪终于流出来，消失在在泡沫中。  
“下次不买柠檬的了，辣眼睛。”杰森小声抱怨着，眼泪却越流越多。  
杰森吸吸鼻子，骂了一声，闭上眼，听着水声，一瞬间他又被困在了幽暗的水底。  
“操！操！操！”他关上花洒的同时，愤怒也飞快的席卷了他，杰森仍然带着泡沫的胳膊砸向墙壁，一下又一下，溅了自己一身水。等他稍稍冷静后看着沾着血迹微微凹陷的墙壁，希望柯莉别太介意。  
他任命地睁着眼，冲掉了脸上的泡沫，混着眼泪。  
他穿衣服的时候注意到残留在体内的拉萨路已经治愈了手上的伤口，真是太完美了，连借口都不用想了。对着穿衣镜，布满红血丝的眼睛勉强的笑了一下。

柯莉早就察觉到杰森醒来了，里面的动静她听的一清二楚。她选择在门口，杰森需要时间和空间。而在杰森准备好面对之前她会一直在这等着他。  
“早，柯莉。”打开门的杰森装作一切如常。很明显他并不想提那场战斗。  
“早，杰森。”柯莉答道，杰森是个固执的人，如果不是他自愿，没人能让他主动开口。  
“我希望飞船上还有食材？”杰森不抱希望的问道，柯莉并不需要人类的食物。  
“当然。”柯莉早有准备，多年搭档的默契让她知道如何通过行动而不是言语安慰杰森。  
“你最棒了！柯莉！”看着塞的满满当当的食品柜，杰森做了个十分夸张的惊喜表情。  
“当然。”柯莉挑眉对他笑了笑。  
“作为奖励，我想你并不介意做两份早饭？”她补充道。  
“没问题，公主大人。”杰森欢快的语气昭示着他已经走出了罗伊的死亡，并摆脱了拉萨路池的影响。  
柯莉看着杰森还是绿色的眼睛，知道这都是假象，杰森只是努力装作一切都好。杰森很明显并不想谈这些。她坐在了流理台后面的吧台椅上，看着杰森的背影，安心等待。这个厨房还是当初罗伊和杰森吃够了各种快餐之后争取过科莉的同意后一起改造的，每一处都有三人的回忆。她盯着迷你吧台和流理台的大理石桌面。那会杰森坚持要装金属的，而罗伊固执的要大理石的。杰森认为金属更耐用而且和飞船整个风格更加相配，罗伊就是坐在这个位置上拍着杰森的肩膀尝试说服他。罗伊坚持认为大理石更像是家，而不是餐厅后厨的流水线。最后杰森退步了，装上了大理石的。而罗伊很对，暖色的大理石这让这个迷你餐厅看起来十分温馨。

两人吃过早饭，杰森叫住要起身的柯莉。  
他深吸一口气。  
“我欠你一个道歉，对不起，不管怎样，我差点害了，呃复活罗伊？”杰森卡壳一下，不知道该用哪个词才恰当。  
“没关系，你也说了是差点。”柯莉答道。  
“好吧。”杰森眼神乱飘，不自在的摸了摸鼻尖。他不擅长表达情感，尤其是在拉萨路池还在对他施加影响的时候，刚刚已经是他能做到的极限了。  
他清了清嗓子，柯莉耐心地等他开口。  
“关于罗伊的调查，”他还是没能说出口死亡两个字，他缓了一下，深吸一口气。  
“我需要继续参与，这次我准备好了。”他平静的说，直视柯莉的双眼。  
柯莉盯着他一会，尝试分辨他的情绪。  
“相信我。我不会犯同一个错误。”杰森又说。  
“至少让我在旁边看看也好。”他退让了。  
她最后还是点了点头。  
“但是我发现你情绪不对请你回避的时候，你也要相信我的决断。”柯莉补充道。  
“都听你的。”杰森举起了双手。

他穿戴整齐，第三次站在了解剖台前，看着星火有条不紊的开始工作。锋利的刀刃划过，不再跳动的心脏无法推动凝固的血液流出，有些发灰的皮肤裂开一个笑容。笑容随着柯莉的手扩大，直到变成了吞噬杰森的血盆大口。手术刀接触托盘发出的脆响从怪兽口中拉回了杰森。  
杰森对于自己刚刚荒谬的联想感到好笑，他犹豫再三，开口了。  
“能否让我协助你？”  
柯莉没想到杰森会调整的这么快，她狐疑的看了她一眼。  
“你还好吗？”她关心道  
“起码比第一次好多了。”杰森尝试着让语气显得不那么刻意。  
柯莉将信将疑，还是转身拿了一套解剖用具递给了他。  
“我相信你。”柯莉本想拍拍杰森的肩膀，随后看着手套上的组织液只好对杰森点点头。  
杰森以为自己手会颤抖，然后划出一条歪歪扭扭的口子，然后罗伊就会捂着伤口跳起来指着他大骂。  
像上次他帮他取子弹时一样。  
那颗子弹比他想象的深，本应该是快速完成的动作，可是他对于子弹的位置预估错了。他微微停顿了一下，罗伊吃痛突然蹦出的脏话，让他切割的手动了一下，碰了旁边的血管。罗伊傻呆呆的看着瞬间飙出来血液，都忘记和他拌嘴，柯莉拿来了伤药，看见了全程，在一旁转过身，颤抖着忍住笑声。  
罗伊显然误会了，他紧张兮兮的抓着杰森的手，“小杰鸟你说实话，我是不是没救了？”  
随后他看到了杰森抱歉又尴尬的脸。  
“艹！你耍我！”罗伊一手按住止血，一手作势要打他。  
“诶诶诶！别别，别乱动，我没有，真的，只是手抖了一下。”杰森举高双手，扭来扭去，防止突然暴起的罗伊碰到手术刀。柯莉看着穿着一身红的杰森扭动着好似一条被大地捏着甩来甩去的twizzlers，她飞过来，阻止了他们的打闹。  
“处理伤口要紧。”她不赞同的皱着眉。  
罗伊见状也收敛了，但是嘴上还是不依不饶。  
“是你不要打麻醉的。”杰森反驳道，又嘟囔着说：“还有我早就说让你为了过于追求灵活度而牺牲防护性能会出事吧。”  
“嘿！”  
眼看两人又要闹起来，柯莉伸出两只手，同时按上了两人身上的伤口。  
他们两个一起哀嚎，不约而同的开口道歉。  
“错了错了，放手柯莉。”

切断肋骨发出的咔哒声惊醒了沉浸在回忆中的杰森。  
死亡特有的气味在打开胸腔后散发了出来，和一直萦绕在在鼻端的池水混合成的味道让杰森头晕目眩。杰森从没想过他会以这种方式深入了解罗伊。  
他晃了一下，扶住了解剖台。  
杰森假装没注意到柯莉关切的视线，装作什么都没发生过，握紧了手术刀。  
柯莉并不打算就这样让他蒙混过关。  
“休息一下如何。”问句被她说成了肯定句。  
杰森僵硬的点了点他还是昏昏沉沉的头，他现在的眼睛肯定绿的发光了。  
他做完清洁，指挥着双腿带他走出门，他听见医疗室的门合拢发出的气声，也隔绝了死亡的味道。他扶着墙大口喘息，拉萨路池幽魂不散的气息和耳语仍然围绕他。和着空气吸入的纯粹恶意和倒灌的池水一样从鼻腔一路烧灼到他的肺部。他摸向口袋，掏出一盒烟，他打火的手细微的颤抖着，他打了两次火，烟还是没点着。他烦躁的抽出叼在嘴里的烟，咬着牙，收紧了扶着墙的手，却无力挥拳。在他把烟放在手心想要攥紧发泄一下烦躁又愤怒的情绪的时候，柯莉阻止了他，她轻轻点了一下烟。  
烟草燃烧的烟雾涌入肺部让灼烧感稍稍麻木，他冷静了一点，随后愤怒无处发泄的无力感又占据了上风。  
柯莉站在他旁边，难得没有因为他在飞船中抽烟而赶人。热量顺着她放在杰森背后的手一点点的散到他冰凉的四肢，也驱走了他心中的无力感。  
可这只是让他的怒火越烧越旺。胸膛一刻不熄的怒焰烧的他有些累。他背靠墙，面对柯莉。  
“谢谢。”  
“没关系，也许接下来你需要回避一下？”星火仍然那么直接。  
他眨了眨因为被烟气熏到而有些湿润的眼睛，沉默着。  
杰森深吸了最后一口烟，闭上眼表示默许。

他走出飞船，不出意料外，在克鲁索岛上。他慢慢踱到海边，坐在上次他和艾森斯谈话的地方。用大种姓的训练来使他心境平静。杰森进入冥想，在棕榈树在海风中晃动，投下的阴影随着身上的纹身一样的花纹一明一暗，透过茧衣一样的衣服，发出朦胧的光。  
胸膛中燃起一个微弱的火花。  
正午的阳光穿过他眼皮，在视网膜上投下深深浅浅的红色色块。  
耳边依稀环绕着罗伊惊讶的感叹，“哥们，你那个发光的纹身也太酷了吧！”他的手在胸膛上比比画画。  
那会他们三个还处于磨合期，杰森总是不知如何应对这样直接而又热烈的情绪，他拉起一边嘴角，敷衍着。  
而柯莉对此的的反应让她的双手开始闪烁，像是发动攻击前的蓄力一样。  
杰森和罗伊紧张了一秒，然后意识到星火只是在参与话题。那会她还不太懂得人类的情绪。星火让能量的光芒闪烁着，在她橙色的皮肤上上来回移动。  
“哇哦！”罗伊发出赞叹，他拍了一下杰森的胸膛，“她绝对赢了！她更酷！”罗伊挤眉弄眼，用大拇指指着柯莉。  
“我猜这就是为什么大家管她叫星火吧。”杰森笑了一声，他本就不在意这些。  
“我可是什么发光的都没有呢，除非你们要我拿出箭矢。”罗伊耸耸肩，好似真的有点失落。  
杰森的手攥拳又放开几次，最后还是用笨拙的手肘撞了一下罗伊的胳膊，却说不出什么话。  
“哥们你这是在安慰我嘛？你真贴心。”罗伊哈哈大笑，却硬要佯装伤心的用手指擦着眼角。  
杰森无奈的叹了口气。柯莉看着两人，像是明白了什么，她走到中间也学着杰森撞了一下罗伊的胳膊。她以为这是一种人类之间的安慰举动。  
“你们在我眼中都是发光的。”柯莉笑着说，还着重强调般的点了点头。她又撞了一下杰森的胳膊。  
他们忍不住笑，最后看着柯莉困惑的脸笑作一团。当然他们事后有好好跟柯莉解释和道歉。  
落下的棕榈树叶打断了杰森的思绪，他睁眼看到西沉的太阳。不知不觉中已经黄昏。他站起身，拍拍裤子，抖掉身上的沙子。他心境已经平静了很多。而且现在他需要回去填饱自己不停抗议的胃。

在此之前，他要先去看看柯莉。她并未限制杰森出入医疗室，即使他差点把罗伊扔到池子里。他双手交叉倚在门边上看着柯莉有条不紊的工作。她的效率高的不可思议，她已经完成了尸检，正在缝合尸检的伤口。他看着黑色的线像是蜈蚣一样爬上罗伊的胸膛。他的身体随着科莉缝合的手也开始痛起来。他身上有着一摸一样的伤口，尸检的伤口是死亡的标记，同样也是拉萨路池的留下刻印。同尸检的步骤一样，打开胸腔掏出内脏，仔细端详分析。最后当作什么都没发生过一样把它们再妥妥当当的塞回身体里。谁都知道那塞回去的东西不一样了，或是少了点什么或是多了点什么。大部分的时候是少的，拿走一部分去做细化检验什么的。用过拉萨路池的人也一样。  
当年莱斯利医生也是用黑色的缝合线把他破烂的身体再缝补整齐。但凡贴心一点都会用一用肉色的线？好吧，他承认用肉色的只会让尸体毫无血色的皮肤更加刺眼。他揉着太阳穴，他还记得他从池子里爬出来，惊慌失措地拉扯着嵌在身体上缝合线的时候带来的刺痛，拉出缝合线带来的诡异的痒和穿透感，随后被他粗暴动作扯出来的伤口连同血液被池水的冲刷干净，最后留下一条虬结的蜈蚣盘在他的身上。  
那些早年的伤疤都已经被池水洗掉，包括他掘墓时手上留下的挣扎。独独留下尸检的疤痕，像是贴在电脑上的待办事项。他一度被这个困扰，后来，他接受了现实。他永远不可能弄明白拉萨路池究竟从他身上拿走了什么，扭曲了什么。而重要的是他还活着，还能创造不被扭曲的未来。他不自在的蹭了蹭从锁骨下的皮肤，研磨着手下凹凸不平的疤痕组织。  
罗伊不能像他一样，不能，他咬着舌尖，口中蔓延的腥甜铁锈味充斥着鼻腔，压住了拉萨路的腐臭。  
喘息之间，他开始尝到池水的辛辣。那是与他血骨融为一体，流动于他血液中恶意和扭曲。  
杰森摸摸口袋，他又想抽烟了。他捏着烟盒，迎着柯莉的目光，他摇摇头，又把烟揣回口袋里。  
他站直身体，撸了一把头发，捏了捏鼻梁。

他耐心的看着柯莉做完清洁。他们心照不宣，谁都不想开口。做完检查意味着他们要进行到下一步了，委婉的说，就是选择长眠之地，实际上呢，就是处理尸体。这样听起来实在是不近人情。可是死人在乎什么近不近人情呢？搞得好像真的有什么能伤到死人一样。拉萨路池带来的恶劣想法开始在脑海中翻滚，他难以克制对罗伊产生的愤怒和恶意。  
柯莉拢了拢头发，抿了一下嘴唇，走到他身边，用手肘撞了一下他胳膊。  
杰森想笑一笑，他最后扭过脸，也回撞了一下柯莉。  
柯莉的笑容好像也有些勉强。不知是否是他的一厢情愿。  
杰森突然很想知道她是否能分辨地球人的尸体。她是否意识到了死亡的人那个是同她十分亲密的地球人。操，他甚至不知道柯莉能不能理解亲密这个词，介于她对迪克的冷漠。杰森插在口袋中的手烦躁的蹭着烟盒。他很想拉过柯莉大声质问她究竟在不在乎罗伊，她有没有在乎过，或者她明不明白罗伊的死亡。他快走几步，这样柯莉的身影就会从他的余光中消失了。他心中涌起一种愤怒，对自己，对罗伊，甚至于柯莉。他无法停止他脑内阴暗猜测和叵测的念头，也没办法屏蔽那些扭曲的恶意。情绪管理从来都不是他擅长的事情。  
等他再回过神的时候他已经站在罗伊的房间门口了，手中攥着变形的烟盒。好吧，这下连烟都没得抽了。  
他敲了敲门，随后嘲笑了自己，尸体才不在乎礼节。  
他最终，只是静静的坐着，凝视着空了的相框。那张照片留在了庇护所。和那些论证人性道德的的后记*一起，没人记得。

他被柯莉能量的温暖叫回现实，柯莉站着门口，拿着一盒麦片。杰森起身有些疑惑的看了她一眼。柯莉把麦片递给了他。  
“一个地球人教我的。”柯莉仍然伸着手等着杰森接过麦片。  
杰森恍然大悟，肯定是迪克。他对麦片的执着连柯莉都记得了。  
他都没注意自己笑了，他拿过麦片，拉过柯莉一起席地而坐，他拆开包装，分给柯莉一小把。  
在杰森吃了几片后，干麦片噎在中间刮擦着喉咙，他还是无法理解迪克为什么能干吃麦片。  
他看着柯莉手中的麦片，他注意到柯莉也吃了几片。  
“干吃真的很难令人喜欢。”杰森开口道。  
柯莉思考了一下，赞同了杰森。  
“所以说那个教你这招的地球人，很奇怪的。下次碰到离远一点。”杰森尽力让这句话语气变得正经。  
“好吧。”柯莉答应了，“如果我能认出来的话。”她又犹豫了一下。  
杰森笑出声。  
柯莉挑着眉看着他。  
“柯莉，我在笑那个地球人，不是你。”杰森看着柯莉有些气鼓鼓的脸颊，辩解道。  
“信你一回。”柯莉眯着眼盯着杰森一会，努力让自己显得威严，最后她也笑了。  
杰森嘴上嫌弃着，但是将近一整天没吃饭的饥饿还是让他一口一口吃完了捧在手里的麦片。  
他拍拍手，抖落上面的残渣，好似报复一般。反正罗伊也不能从医疗室爬起来然后抓住他揍一顿。杰森毫无负罪感的拎着盒子，转身留下一地麦片渣子走出了罗伊的房间。  
“嘿，公主殿下，现在要来点真正的地球食物吗？”他回过头语气轻快的邀请。  
柯莉从善如流地点点头。

真正吃上饭的时候已经是大半夜了，他们不再沉默，一起用轻松愉快的语气聊着他们分别后发生的事情。多半是杰森说，柯莉听着。最后不可避免的提到了罗伊，好似罗伊只是去暂时离开去执行个长期任务一样。他们默契的不谈关于罗伊的葬礼，或者调查。享受着难得的片刻平静。  
柯莉仍然担忧杰森，他的双眼依旧明晃晃的昭示着拉萨路池对他影响。可是他表现得一切都好。  
杰森需要休息，她婉拒了杰森跟进调查的提议。她把杰森赶回房间休息，承诺明早她会同他一起整理线索。  
可能是白天发生的事情太多，他的情绪像是过山车一样起起伏伏，杰森在沾到枕头的时候就失去了意识了。没有噩梦，没有拉萨路池的低语，也没有罗伊的脸。只有一片黑暗虚无带来的平静。

杰森再次站在了池边，他不明白这一切是怎么发生的，明明前一刻他刚刚顺着科莉整理的线索摸到了那个疑似被毁坏污染的庇护所之一。下一秒他连同罗伊的尸体一起出现在了拉萨路池边。  
他笔直的戳在地上，像是大都市整齐的行道树一样。  
他眼睁睁看着罗伊沉入池中，瞪大了眼睛，他连拿起武器警戒的想法都没有。不可否认心中燃起一丝期望。  
无事发生，应该给池子一点时间。杰森突然打了个寒战，不管这是个什么鬼剧目，肯定是什么精神控制的新招数，冷静下来杰森，寻找破绽。  
当罗伊的尸体开始变化的一瞬间他无法再说服自己冷静了。他看着罗伊干瘪的尸体慢慢变得丰满，一点一点变得鲜活，即使绿色的池水也无法掩盖罗伊死灰的脸颊上慢慢染上的活人的血色。他心跳随着罗伊的变化加快。  
杰森不自觉的屏住了呼吸。真正的开始期待罗伊睁开双眼。  
“拉萨路池无法带回他。”  
他不知道是真的有人说了这句话，还是拉萨路的恶意又在扭曲的他的思想，他这次不想理会它。  
他被钉在池边，随着时间的流逝变得绝望，他不得不承认，这次可能是那些絮语唯一一次对了。  
拉萨路池无法带回罗伊。  
还没等杰森反应，身体上的疼痛先带着他的思维分离出去了。他躺在了池边，他倒下之前甚至还来得及分析一下，他少了那些器官，从身体上的空洞来看，心脏，大部分的肺和胃都不见了，应该还有剩下一部分肾和肝。总之，这不是能存活的伤势。  
起码他们的调查方向是对的。他庆幸为了效率他和柯莉分别追踪了两条不同的线索。而他快接触到真相了，而幕后之人突然对自己出手正是证明了这一点，明明是针对庇护所英雄的行动却突然牵扯到了红头罩。不过这又有什么关系呢，剩下的事情交给老头还有他的联盟处理吧，他只希望柯莉能平安无事。

杰森侧过脸就能看到在池中沉沉浮浮的罗伊。他甚至觉得有些惬意，这种怒火和纷争远离的感觉，是如此的平和。他终于可以静下来思考最近发生的事情。

一个人的死亡只是一个人的事情吗？是的，罗伊永远停滞在了那里。不是的，杰森却被他困住了。死人是无法对活人做什么的。那是存在于活人臆想中的幽魂，带着无谓的安慰与放不下。早晚有一天连幽魂也会在时间的冲刷下消散。如同不息的河水，时间永远向前流动，而死亡则是落入河水的小石子，短暂的打破平静，波澜平息后，水流还是会推着活人一直向前。而死亡在水流的冲刷下总有一天变成沙粒，混入河堤的沙烁中无处可寻。  
沉入水底的死亡停滞不前，下沉的杰森抓住了罗伊的手，那是他眼中的浮木，而他看不清他所握之物并非救赎，而是投河时坠在脚腕上的沉石。他会死死抱住然后被拖入无法触及的幽暗水底，那里有着平静和死寂。是不属于活人的世界，可是那里有罗伊，也曾经有过他，更有他追寻的平静。杰森能感受到死亡对他敞开怀抱，而拉萨路池在拉扯。他在被分裂，一半死亡般平静虚无，一半拉萨路般暴虐扭曲。  
杰森好似是唯一一个要崩溃的人，难道这些情绪只有他一人能感受到吗？周围的人只会带来公式化的同情和一句抱歉，附带一个毫无用处的拥抱。池子又在玩弄他的思想，他压下这个念头。沉入水底让虚无吞噬掉那些崩溃的愤怒和无力的挣扎。  
他的情绪和回忆慢慢抽离了身体。  
一切都开始对他变得没有意义。  
他不再感受到任何情绪，就连拉萨路池的恶意和灼热也随着血液的流失逐渐离开他的身体，他感受到了久违的平静。他茫然的看着被拉萨路池荧绿色照亮的洞顶。绿色，总是能联系上太多不快的回忆与情绪，而这次不同了，胸口的空洞也停止疼痛了，取而代之的是虚无和爬上皮肤的凉意，安抚着这几日不断被恶意烧灼的身体和心灵。没有害怕，也没有喜悦，只是接受命运后的坦然，他能嗅到熟悉的气味，湿润的泥土，桃花心木，衣料发霉和腐败鲜花混杂的味道。不是什么让人愉悦的味道，却让人熟悉，带着莫名的安心和归属感。同他复生的那个雨夜第一口呼吸一般，只不过这次是迎接他回去的，最后一次呼吸。他的瞳孔缓缓扩大，环境变得如此昏暗，拉萨路池的荧光都被熄灭了。  
夜晚降临，是时候安眠了。  
杰森闭上了眼。

再次睁开时，他看到了罗伊。他还没来得痛骂嘲讽罗伊，就被罗伊一拳打到脸上。  
罗伊笑着，却流着泪。  
“蠢货！你这个玩脱了的蠢货！”罗伊才揍了他两拳，就好似脱力了一样，给了杰森一个拥抱。  
他的手越收越紧，杰森拍着他的胳膊表示投降。  
“我错了，嘿，嘿，放松。”  
罗伊放开手，抹了把脸。  
“再见到你真的很好，但是……”  
杰森觉得他好似有什么重要的事情忘记和罗伊说了。  
“欢迎回来？”杰森试探的开口。  
罗伊的脸垮了下来，又捶了一下杰森。  
“我还无法对你表示欢迎，你还不属于这里。”  
“你在说什么？我就在这里。”杰森上前一步，不解地皱起眉。  
罗伊的脸都快皱成一团了，他烦躁的来回踱步。然后双手压在杰森的肩膀上。  
“小杰鸟，真的很高兴见到你，但是你现在得走了。”  
杰森高高的扬起一边眉毛。  
“你是知道我会狠狠修理你一顿所以怕了吗？”他掰着指节，“你这把自己小命玩完的混蛋！要知道我可是……”  
罗伊苦着脸叹了口气，杰森很少见到这样的罗伊。  
杰森沉默了。  
“你知道我在说什么不是吗？”罗伊的声音比往常低沉许多。  
“听着，我很抱歉，但是，对不起，你该走了。”罗伊推着杰森。  
杰森仍然沉默着。  
“我们会重逢的，只是不是现在。”  
“再见，小杰鸟。”罗伊告别的样子同那天分别时一摸一样。  
杰森凝住了。  
他鼻尖萦绕着拉萨路池那令人憎恶的味道。窒息感扼住他的脖子，他吸了一口气。带着辛辣苦涩的名为拉萨路的岩浆灌入气管。他条件反射的呛咳，带着烧灼感的腐败味道顺着食道一路向下烧到胸口，再从那个空洞里流出去，来回涌动的恶意像是缝合尸体的针线，在他胸口来回刺穿。直至蔓延全身，吞噬了他的思想。他蜷缩在在池底本能的发出了哀嚎。  
那是羊水流出婴儿降生时恐慌地发出的第一声哭泣。

他睁开眼透过一片绿色看到了罗伊青灰色的脸。

杰森趴在池边对着自己说出本该对罗伊说的话。  
“我很想你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者无处安放的话痨：  
> 本文灵感来主要源于法医秦明的一句话，我解剖的第一具尸体是我的同学。  
> 还有就是三人在科莉小岛上桶和艾森斯聊天旁边放着头罩，在旁人看来真的很像荒岛余生的主角和他的排球，然后就想到了鲁滨逊漂流记，正好是robin和Robinson，于是两个合在一起就开了这个脑洞。包括克鲁索岛这个名字也是鲁滨逊原型漂流的那个岛。  
> 最后的最后，柠檬洗面奶那个我真是切身体会，买东西送的一个磨砂膏中样，我第一次用的时候是真的是给柠檬刺激得哭出来，后来出门的时候忘记这个是辣眼睛的那个，以为是洗面奶，就带上了，结果第二次用还有点爽（不是


End file.
